From the Diary of Albus Dumbledore
by ultimaton
Summary: The personal thoughts of Professor Dumbledore as he watches Harry grow up. Comments welcome.


1 September, 1991

The circle is complete. Ten years ago, when I left little Harry Potter on the doorstep of his relatives' house in Surrey, I told myself I was making the right decision, that there was no other one I could make; the protection of his mother's sacrifice, of her blood, permitted no other course of action. If Harry was to be protected from the Death Eaters that were then still at large, and from Voldemort, who even now, I fear, is not gone wholly from the world, then he must needs reside with his mother's sister, out of harm's reach. And all of these were, of course, and still are, to some extent, convincing arguments. But the fact remains that when I saw Harry Potter again in the flesh, tonight at the Welcoming Feast, I did not expect the weight of sorrow that I perceived about him, not to mention his physical stature: small, pale and underfed. I admit that in that moment, I began to doubt the sagacity of my own designs.

It should not have come as a surprise to see Harry's condition. I have been looking in on him from time to time, and I have seen how he is mistreated by the Dursleys, suffering from his aunt's contempt for magic, his uncle's fear of abnormality, and his cousin's haughty, pampered attitude. More than once I have been sorely tempted to intervene on his behalf, but only once have I failed to master that impulse, by sending a threatening Howler to his aunt when she began neglecting him, leaving him unfed and unwatched for hours on end. Even that very nearly upset the delicate balance of the safeguards I set in place around young Harry, and after that I had to be extremely mindful of my feelings, always reminding myself that the plan for Harry's safekeeping must remain intact, or all be lost.

And now Harry is finally in my care, a first-year student at Hogwarts, a member of House Gryffindor, as I was certain he would be, and I can begin to undo some of the damage inflicted upon him. I don't pretend that I shall ever be able to heal some of his scars, and by this I mean his emotional scars, but I shall endeavor to do what I can. Would that I could explain to him the reasons behind everything; he deserves to understand why these events have unfolded in the way they have done, and in the fullness of time I may be able to do so. I fear me that Harry's greatest trials are only just beginning, though I cannot say for certain what those will be, and he will need every kernel of information that I can provide him with. But he is too young to know these things yet, and I would leave him with some measure of happiness for now, at the discovery of himself, his powers, and the world to which he belongs.

Harry, you are a part of something you do not comprehend, forces beyond that which most wizards can grasp, and you are plunging toward an awful confrontation because of them. These events were set into motion long ago, and even I cannot stop them, only delay them for a time, to give you the opportunity to prepare. In the end, Harry, it will come down to you, and if I could save you from that by any art which I possess, I would. It is unfair, in my view, to require something so significant of one so young, to force them to shoulder a burden most adult wizards would stumble beneath. Yet I believe you will prove more than equal to it; you may indeed outshine us all, and I would like nothing better than to be present when you do. One day, Harry, I promise I will tell you everything.

But not tonight. Nor for the foreseeable future. Tonight, Harry, you are a boy, with a few more cares than your peers, but still a boy, remarkably well-mannered despite your hardships. And that is more than enough to ask for now.

--

.I tno sretcarahc rettoP yrraH eht snwo gnilwoR .K.J :ETON SREYWAL

(To read, hold story up to the Mirror of Erised.)

--

**kateydidnt:** You're right, of course. Harry arrived at Hogwarts in 1991, not 1997, which was a typo on my part. I have corrected the error.


End file.
